ratchet_and_clank_loungefandomcom-20200214-history
Vendra Prog
Vendra Pog, Prisoner 9971 or known by others as the Space Witch, was a space criminal. She escaped with her twin brother Neftin Prog in a jailbreak from the Vartax Detention Facility while being escorted by Ratchet and Clank. She, as well as Ratchet, was searching for her own species. Vendra succeeded in using her own Dimensionator in order to release the Nether leader, Mr. Eye, and his army of Nethers from the Netherverse. He revealed to Vendra that she was merely a pawn and had one of the Nethers throw her into a Netherverse portal. She later helped defeat Mr. Eye and (being forced to by Neftin) turned herself into the authorities. Biography Early Life When Vendra and Neftin were young, their parents presumably sent them to Ratchet's dimension out of fear of their safety from Mr. Eye's cruelty. They were found near a cave, and since they were young enough, their bodies were able to adapt to this reality, but at the cost of being unable to survive in the Netherverse without protective gear. The twins were raised in Meero Orphanage, a corrupted orphanage on planet Yerek where they were constantly picked on by creeps and bullies. It was a miserable childhood, until Vendra came across a new friend, someone she called Mr. Eye. He tells her and Neftin of their Nether heritage and that they come from the Netherverse, but returning there and surviving would be impossible due to being in the current dimension for too long. So Vendra decided that they couldn't go home, she and Neftin would bring home to them and began reading lots of books on subjects such as Quantum Mechanics and Transdimensional Tunnelling. Eventually she and Neftin began conduct trans-dimensional experiments to find a way to release the Nether Leader and the Nethers from the Netherverse. In order to have more room to experiment, She and Neftin got the entire Zarkov Sector evacuated by making it seem haunted. At some point, Vendra had Neftin fitted with cybernetic enhacements, so that he would serve as her unstoppable bodyguard. Their research eventually lead to discovering a device of Lombax origin - which may be how the twins heard of Ratchet and Clank, along with their exploits, most particular when facing off against Emperor Percival Tachyon - capable of opening portals into alternate realities: the Dimensionator. They stole a Tourbot from the Intergalactic Museum of History when they found out the original Dimensionator had been moved there. However, at some point they decided to simply make their own when learning that the original was too heavily guarded. Imprisonment in Zordoom Vendra and her brother were sent to Zordoom after they gave themselves up to the authorities. After being in detention cell for three years, they were declared mentally ill, and eventually, they left prison to see therapists and asylums. This was their ticket out of prison. Roleplaying Arc 1: A Game of Power : For the main article: Arc 1: A Game of Power Roleplaying Arc 2: Perpetual Battlefield : For the main article: Arc 2: Perpetual Battlefield Skills and abilities Vendra Prog was capable of emitting psychic energy as shown when she took over most of the Nebulox Seven Prison Ship despite being encased inside the containment cell. She could also trap people inside psychic bubbles and could levitate. A psychic powered smack was also able to cause Neftin some pain. According to a Thug, her powers were a gift from Mr. Eye. This is shown to be true, as after Eye is defeated at the end of the game, her powers are greatly weakened to the point of almost being useless. Vendra possesses a genius intellect, she was responsible for constructing Neftin's cybernetic upgrades and was credited with the invention of the Netherblades as a kindergarten science project, and later creation of her own personal design of Rift Beacon, she also had knowledge of Quantum mechanics and Transdimensional tunneling - having read many books on them throughout her life. While incredibly smart, she did not have enough knowledge to build a Dimensionator on her own, and needed the assistance of her brother Neftin, and the Terachnoid Pollyx. Personality : "Vendra Prog isn't like the other criminals we've faced. She's cold and empty in a way I've never seen." : ―Talwyn Apogeesrc Vendra can be described as a tragic extremist. Due to her and her twin brother Neftin’s miserable childhood, she became desperate to have a family. As such she jumped the chance to find hers when she met a being who claimed to be her friend, someone she called Mr. Eye. This made her a dark mirror of sorts for Ratchet, for while he too desired to reunite with the Lombaxes, he was un-willing to take risks that would put countless innocent lives in grave danger for that goal, while Vendra is willing to go to any lengths, no matter what the cost, something she called Ratchet a coward for. She was also merciless, as despite Neftin's attempt to reason her out of it, she use the Thugs' pyro mines to destroy the Nebulox and leave Cronk, Zephyr, Ratchet and Clank on it to die, - with only Ratchet and Clank being able to escape through sheer luck. After being betrayed by Mr. Eye, she snapped out of her merciless personality. She began showing a vulnerable side as seen when Clank witnessed her crying when she was imprisoned in the Netherverse. She also became nice towards others as shown when she thanks Clank for bringing the Nethers to break her out of the barrier. After banishing Mr. Eye, she apologized to Neftin and regretted all of the horrible acts she did against him. When Neftin turned himself and Vendra in, she has shown a slight childish side when she asked Neftin if they could still be evil and pouted on Neftin's shoulders when he said no. Category:Characters Category:Nick Torn Category:Villains Category:A.Z. Files